A year never forgotten
by HarryPotterFanatic07
Summary: 17 year old Hermione Granger woke up one night from a dream. Is the guy in the dream really the same guy in real life? She never knew fairy tales were true until Draco Malfoy showed her what it felt like. HGDM fiction. I dont own anything of Harry Potter!
1. Author

* * *

My name is Kayla, and this is my first FanFic story.

Please be honest, I like honesty.

If you dont like something please tell me and I'll try to make it more interesting.

Also, I dont own any of the characters from Harry Potter series.

They belong to J.K.Rowling.

Kayla


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express**

Hermione woke up after a better dream. She dreamt of being at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. She smiled just thinking of him, but then frowned. After all, She felt bad that Ron was angry at her for that. There was a knock at the door and Harry came in.

"Morning Hermione." Harry said smiling.

"Good Morning Harry." She replied smiling back also.

"Breakfast is ready." Harry said.

"I'll be down in a second." Hermione said.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Harry said, focused on Hermione. "You can talk about the dreams you keep having. Ginny told me everything."

"No, but when did she tell you?" Hermione asked out of curiosity.

"Just last night." Harry replied. "But you better get going. We'll be leaving in about 1 hour to The Hogwarts Express."

Hermione nodded and shut the door. She closed her eyes for a split second and Draco Malfoy's face appeared. She quickly opened her eyes. She shook her head and forgot about the dream. Well, until they were on the train.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the station, 10 minutes to just as the train was about to pull away. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron found an empty carriages. Hermione looked out the window, Ginny stared at Harry and giggled non-stop, and Ron was sleeping on Hermione's shoulder. While the train pulled away, Neville opened the door and said Hermione's name.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall wants you." He said. "hello everyone." He realized everyone was around Hermione.

Walking towards the professor's carriage she also noticed Blaize Zambini talking to Draco Malfoy about the situation. Draco stood up and closed the door behind him.

"Oh look, why am I not surprised? Filthy little mudblood." Draco said staring at her. "Where are you going?"

Hermione became very mad. "Why do you want to know? It doesn't concern you."

"C'mon Granger, you know you like me." Malfoy said slightly smiling.

"Oh, like Pansy and Harry liking each other?" Hermione said sarcastically then rolled her eyes and walked past him.

Draco had to admitt, Hermione was getting prettier and tougher every year. He loved how her brown hair matched perfectly with her brown eyes. _Draco_ _get a hold of yourself, she's a mudblood for Merlin's sake. _He thought to himself. He shook his head, not listening to his head but listening to his heart.

"Granger, a word?" Malfoy said while she was close to the professor's carriage.

"What now Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind." He said closing the door after the both of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Im really sorry to put this note but I'll post more of this tomorrow, trust me, it gets better.**


	3. The Dream

**Just A Dream**

_It's happening again. _Hermione thought. _The Dream..._

_She walked down the stairwells to the Yule Ball. She smiled as she walked down the stairs. Every step she took her heart beated faster as she walked down the staircase to her nightmare. When she reached the last step she spotted Harry at first with Parvati and smiled. Her eyes wandered for her date and then spotted him by the doors. They both smiled at each other as she hooked her arm with his and walked into the room. Everyone stared at them and couldn't believe it as he kissed her on the lips and she blushed. Everyone gasped as she pulled away, She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy had just kissed her._

Hermione woke up to Ginny's voice. "Hermione, you okay? It's 4:00 a.m." She asked concerned for her best friend who was a year older than her. Hermione nodded while rubbing her eyes. "Are you sure? I hope you weren't having that same dream like you did last time you slept over."

Hermione shook her head and lied. "I didn't, Honestly, I swear."

"Okay, well, if you want to talk about anything just let me know." Ginny said as she walked out of the room. Hermione nodded and went back to sleep.


End file.
